hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama World Tour
This season is now closed! This is the third season of Total Drama Roleplay: The Next Generation which will be ran by the Total Drama Wiki users. Anyone can join the roleplay as either of the 32 selected contestants in the series. Summary This is an elimination based competition where 32 contestants travel around the world inside an Airbus A380 and each day they visit one of the world's most famous landmarks. One person will be eliminated in every episode until three final people remains on the airplane. Those three winners will then win a grand prize depending on their rankings. Winners There will be three winners in this season: *First place winner will win a $1,000,000 and a all expense paid trip to the Bahamas for 4 people! *Second place runner-up will win $100,000 plus a free vacation to Hawaii for 4 people! *Third place will win $10,000! Rankings # (Dawn) - User:TDfan10 # (Scott) - User:The Villainous Vulture # (Beth) - User:Coolboy87 Characters There will be 30 characters in this season (plus 2 debuts later on). Lanky Losers This team will consists of all the underdogs. *Beth *Blaineley *Cameron *Cody *Dakota *Dawn *Eva *Ezekiel *Justin *Katie *Mike *Noah *Sierra *Tyler *Zoey Popular Peeps This team will consist of all the screenhoggers. *Alejandro *Bridgette *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Lightning *Owen *Trent *Scott Post-Episode 7 Major changes happened after this episode with Gwen and Zoey returning while Owen and Justin switched teams and one team also got renamed for their actions. Popular Peeps This team will consist of all the screenhoggers. *Alejandro *Anne Maria (debuts in "Indian Island") *Bridgette *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Leshawna *Lindsay *Trent *Scott Ultimate Underdogs This team will consists of all the underdogs. *Beth *Cameron *Cody *Dakota *Dawn *Eva *Ezekiel *Gwen *Katie *Mike *Owen *Sierra *Tyler *Zoey Post-Episode 21 Many changes happened in Episode 22 where the contestants were rearranged into new teams. Scott, Mike, Jo and Sierra also returned after the aftermath. These are the new teams: Eating Eagles *Courtney *Dakota *Dawn *Eva *Ezekiel *Izzy *Jo (debuts in "Filipino Flock") *Leshawna *Sierra Flying Falcons *Beth *Cody *Lindsay *Mike *Owen *Tyler *Scott *Zoey Post-Episode 25 The merge will take place at the end of Episode 25. Beth returns at the end of Episode 25, while Cody and Mike are eliminated right away after the merge. Owen and Sierra then take their place. These are the ten contestants who made it to the merge: *Beth – 3rd place winner *Cody *Dawn – 1st place winner *Izzy *Jo *Lindsay *Owen *Tyler *Scott – 2nd place winner *Zoey Episode List There will be 33 episodes in this season: It is you responsibility to make it to the episodes. Failure to show up during the episodes will lead to a risk of elimination. The host will run the episodes at the scheduled time regardless of who shows up, so make sure you be there! Map of the World Here is an overview of all the locations that are going to be traveled on this season: Elimination Table At the end of every episode one contestant will be thrown off the plane. However, knowing Chris, that can sometimes be two contestants eliminated, or even four at once! Challenges All the challenges will be based upon the country that they visit. Category:Episode and season templates Category:Seasons